


observations

by aelisheva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not yet they aren't), Denial of Feelings, F/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, luke thinks they're dating, rey space-skypes finn a lot during her training, takes place during The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Finn and Rey comm each other a lot whenever Rey has breaks from her Jedi training, and for some mysterious reason Luke thinks this means they're a couple.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



> hope you enjoy your gift, confection! i love these two together and this fic was very fun to write <3

Finn was having a snack in his quarters on the base when the beeping started. He turned over to his bedside table and flicked on his new Resistance-issued comlink. Its fan whirs and Rey's familiar face, in a bright holoprojected blue, appears in front of him. "Done with your daily training already?" 

She grunts. "Sadly no. I'm just on my lunch break right now."

Finn lifted up the green fruit in his hand. "Oh, well so am I." He moved it closer to the screen. "They never gave us shuura in First Order rations. Which is a shame, they're really good. And more nutritious than their freeze-dried protein bits." His face scrunched as he remembered their brittle taste.

"Oh, that looks good," Rey nodded. "I don't think any shuura were ever up for trading on Jakku. Or much else from Naboo, for that matter. I think the off-planet shipping fee was just too expensive."

"Yeah, same for the Order," Finn said. "Well, maybe when you get another free day you can come back to the base and we can see what foods from Naboo they're serving in the mess hall?"

Rey beamed. "Yesss, that'd be so fun! Luke once said that there's lots of different pastries you can make with shuura, like pies and...."

Finn smiled back. She was so cute when she started rambling about things she liked.

"But apparently if you leave it over the fire for too long, it'll --"

"How's my star student?" asked a deeper, older voice. In the corner of the holo, Luke Skywalker stepped into the frame. "And who's this?"

"I'm Finn," he said, putting the fruit back down on a napkin. "I'm also in the Resistance. New recruit, abandoned the First Order, fought Kylo Ren once and survived, kind of a big deal." Oh Maker. He hoped that sounded normal and not like he was rambling or anything. It was hard enough to keep a conversation going with Han Solo.

"Oh, hello there Finn. Rey's told me a lot about you." _Hopefully good stuff,_ Finn thought to himself. _Not that I'm a weirdo or a traitor or a liar or I don't even deserve to be in the Resistance and --_

"All good things, don't worry," Luke said. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less about her boyfriend."

The projection fumbled as Rey almost dropped the comlink. Finn put his burning-up face in his hands. _What_ did he say??

"Uh," Finn started off strongly, "the two of us are not dating."

" _Absolutely_ not," Rey agreed. Despite everything, Finn couldn't help feeling a pang at how quickly she'd agreed with him.

"Well, that doesn't explain that little lunch date you were planning when I walked in."

"It was not a date, it was just a get-together between _friends_ ," Finn insisted. 

"Yeah. Exactly. There's nothing serious about it, at _all._ " Her voice cracked on the last word and she sighed. Finn blinked. Phasma had once told his unit how tics like that could be used to spot a liar...

Luke shrugged. "Well, I saw what I saw."

Rey crossed her arms. "Well you saw wrong. And furthermore --"

As teacher and student began to argue, Finn just leaned back on his bed. Whether Rey secretly liked him back or not, this was probably the most _embarrassing_ thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
